Many pharmaceutical, oral hygiene and food products have incorporated chloroform as a flavoring aid because of its unique flavor characteristics. The flavor characteristics of chloroform can generally be described as a sweet, cooling, fizzy, tingly and slight burning effect. These flavor characteristics of chloroform are especially desirable in orally-administered cough/cold medicines, mouthwashes, mouth sprays, toothpastes, chewing gums and candy breath fresheners.
However, chloroform has been identified as a carcinogen, and it has been banned by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration from use in drug, cosmetic and food products since 1976. There have been considerable efforts over the past 10 years to find a substitute for chloroform for use in food and drug applications. Nevertheless, none of the chloroform substitutes that have been developed over the past decade completely mimics the sensory attributes and flavor characteristics of chloroform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,687 describes compositions for enhancing the flavor of consumable materials using at least one C.sub.10 -terpene alkyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, and alkynyl ether and diether. The compositions of the '687 patent are described as being suitable for use with a large number of flavoring adjuvants, such as, inter alia, ethyl formate or piperine. The '687 patent does not disclose flavoring compositions which are useful as a substitute for chloroform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,100 describes the use of 2-oxabicycloocatane derivatives to enhance or augment the flavor of food ad medicinal products. These oxabicyclooctane derivatives augment or enhance eucalyptus, herbaceous, blueberry-like, piney, lime-like, clove, banana-like, woody, oriental-like, spicy, black pepper and floral flavor characteristics with stringent, biting and bitter effects. These oxabicyclooctane derivatives are useful with a large variety of flavoring adjuvants, such as ethyl formate or piperine. The '100 patent does not disclose flavoring compositions which are useful as a substitute for chloroform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,393 describes the use of cyclic acetals of 2-methyl-2-pentenal in foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes or medicinal products to produce sweet, fruity, goose berry, green, spearmint-like, aniseed, licorice, floral and herbal flavor characteristics. These may also be used with a large variety of flavorants, such as ethyl formate, piperine and many others. The '393 patent does not teach or suggest flavoring compositions which are useful as a replacement for chloroform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,205 discloses that certain 2,4,6-trimethylcyclohexenemethanol derivatives are capable of augmenting or enhancing a variety of flavors and fragrances of various consumable materials. A large variety of other flavorants may be included such as ethyl formate, piperine and many others. However, the '205 patent does not disclose or suggest flavoring compositions which are useful as a chloroform substitute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,137 discloses that 1-ethoxy-1-ethanol acetate is capable of imparting, augmenting or enhancing a variety of flavors and fragrances to various consumable materials. Other flavorants useful therewith include ethyl formate, piperine and many others. Flavorings as a substitute for chloroform are not disclosed or suggested by the '137 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,634 relates to ether carbinols which are capable of augmenting or enhancing the aroma and/or taste of consumable materials, including foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products and tobaccos. These ether carbinols are described at col. 66, lines 25-48 as capable of extending the fresh after-taste without having an effect similar to that of chloroform and without the use of chloroform. Thus, the '634 patent does not disclose or teach flavoring compositions which are useful as chloroform substitutes and which has essentially all of the flavoring effects of chloroform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,111 discloses that prenyl methyl carbonates are useful in flavoring foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes and medicinal products. Cooling and "chloroform-like" nuances may be provided by the utilization of these prenyl methyl carbonates. Other flavorants may also be used with these prenyl methyl carbonates.
Methyl formate and iso-propyl formate are described by Steffen Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals. 1969 as being occasionally used in place of chloroform to produce a flavor-burst or warm bite. However, Arctander does not teach the formate esters in combination with pepper-like constituents to obtain essentially all of the taste and sensory characteristics of chloroform.
None of the flavoring compositions known in the prior art provides substitutes for chloroform which exhibit essentially all of the flavor and taste characteristics of chloroform. It is the object of the present invention to provide a flavoring substitute for chloroform which has comparable flavor and taste characteristics as chloroform in essentially every respect. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flavoring composition which is useful as a substitute for chloroform and which is relatively non-toxic and non-carcinogenic. It is an even further object of this invention to provide novel, orally-consumable compositions comprising a combination of pepper-like constituents and one or more volatile formate ester(s) which exhibit a sweet, cooling, tingly and slightly burning and biting taste.